


Discoveries

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Discovery, Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Secret Marriage, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Against his better judgment, Seth is at his best friend's wedding. He doesn't want to face his ex-boyfriend, Dean who left him without warning 3 years earlier.When a waitress at his hotel recognizes him, it sends Seth on a crazy journey as he tries to answer the question of all questions.What happens when your past catches up with you?





	1. Friday & Saturday

"Dean- you look good," Seth comments, doing his best to avoid gritting his teeth. He hasn't seen his ex-boyfriend in several years. He still isn't sure this is what he wants but knows if he runs, he'll have to answer to his furious best friend. 

"So do you," Dean replies gruffly. After a second, he glances away, refocusing his attention on someone across the room. 

Seth sighs in relief. He's pretty sure that Dean is the last person he wants to see right now. Their split hadn't exactly been amicable. Actually, that was putting it lightly. Their split had been a nightmare. 

He hadn't wanted to attend at all He had done everything in his power to try to convince Antonio that they could celebrate his wedding privately. Sheamus' best friend was his ex, and that might make things awkward. 

That didn't matter to Cesaro. All he wanted was his best friend there as his best man. Besides, it wasn't a huge formal wedding. It was four days in Las Vegas. He only had to seen Dean two or three times. 

Seth reluctantly agreed. 

Seth can't help noticing time has been good to Dean. He hasn't aged a day in three years. He stares until he realizes the other man can sense it so he quickly diverts his attention somewhere else. 

_Why did it go so bad?_ Seth thinks, sinking into an overstuffed chair. _Better question- why am I clearly still pining over someone who didn't want me?_

It's been almost three years to the day that Dean walked out of his life. It hadn't had a thing to do with love. That had been there. In all reality, it had everything to do with Dean's demons. That man was never going to be convinced he deserved someone loving him whole-heartedly. 

"Seth!" Cesaro exclaims, squatting in front of him. "You made it!" He envelops Seth in a huge hug, something that causes him to pull back. He's never been the touchy sort, especially in the years since Dean. He returns the hug, still not entirely convinced that attending his wedding is a good idea. 

"Did you have any doubt?" Seth asks, breaking apart from Cesaro. He raises his glass and takes a long pull of whiskey. 

"I did!" Sheamus exclaims, coming up behind Cesaro. He's making no effort to hide the fact he's totally serious. "We were taking bets. I thought you'd be running from Ambrose."With that, he gives Cesaro a drunk, sloppy kiss and moves onto socialize with the next set of people. 

"Remind me why I'm marrying that idiot?" Cesaro asks, his hand covering his face in embarrassment. "Sorry. He's drunk." 

"I'll give him a pass. Now the real question- did you win the bet?"Seth figures the least he can do is make light of the situation. It feels real to him, but it's insanity. He's a grown man who doesn't need to spend the rest of his life avoiding his ex. 

People fell in love. Sometimes, they stayed together. Sometimes, they broke up. It was a very real fact of adult life. Because of this, adults didn't avoid their exes unless it was an extreme case.

This didn't happen to be one of those situations. 

Seth just didn't want to deal with him and the feelings he brought up. 

"I did. High stakes too- the color of our bedroom and fifty dollars!" Cesaro grins gleefully. "So, thank you for showing up- both as my best man and for the fact that I don't have to have a puce bedroom." 

Despite his bad mood, Seth laughs. It's an incredibly Sheamus and Cesaro thing to do- betting over paint colors and small bits of cash. 

"Why puce?" Seth asks, averting his gaze. He _knows_ someone is looking at him. He can feel it. He also knows that someone is probably Dean. 

"It's Sheamus. This is the man who dropped his last name because he wanted to be like Cher. Is there any rhyme or reason to it?" Cesaro asks. "Sorry, Seth. I've got to go mingle. Feel free to leave at any time and I'll be in touch tomorrow- we'll have to go pick up your suit- no tuxedo but we have to make sure it fits." 

"Sounds good." Seth sets the glass aside. He's feeling the effects of the whiskey. Maybe it's not a bad idea to call it a night. He's got four days in Las Vegas and there's no reason to be crazy the first night. "Love you, Bro." He hugs Antonio and heads towards the door.

Seth never notices Dean staring at him as he retreats.  
\---  
Despite leaving the Welcome to Las Vegas party early, Seth finds that he can't sleep. His head is too full of thoughts and feelings and strange ideas that he cannot shake no matter what he tries. 

He's been staring at the ceiling for the last two hours. The room's stopped spinning but the thoughts that consume him are driving him crazy. 

Maybe coming to this had been a bad idea. It wasn't too late to catch the next flight back to Iowa. He could fake a family emergency. Maybe the dog was sick? 

Then, he realizes he's acting crazy. Cesaro would never forgive him for leaving. He's also on good terms with his family. One phone call to check on the fake emergency and Seth would be relegated to the weird friends table for life. 

Better to stay and suck it up. 

"Maybe some hot tea will help," he mutters, shrugging into the first outfit he finds. It's a pair of green plaid pajama pants that he's pretty sure had belonged to Dean at one point and a 'Burn it Down' t-shirt. He throws on a maroon hoodie and raises the hood, just in case there are any old-school wrestling fans around. 

Seth hasn't wrestled on tv in several years. He had made enough money to afford a comfortable life as well as the chance to mentor the next generation. He makes occasional appearances but generally speaking, most people have forgotten who he was. 

He drifts towards the lobby. It's a hotel that he's never stayed in before but it's renowned for its 24/7 combination coffee shop and wedding chapel. 

"Who the hell would want to get married and have coffee at the same time?" he mutters, hitting the down button on the elevator. "Oh wait, Antonio. That damn shop is the entire reason we're here." 

The more he thinks about it, the more Seth realizes that nothing about this weekend is going to even remotely resemble normal. 

For it being 2:15 in the morning, the coffee shop is surprisingly busy. It takes Seth several minutes to get a table and flag a waitress down. 

"Just a pot of Lavender orange and a scone- whatever you recommend," he mutters, handing the closed menu back. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks, staring at the chintz wallpaper. _I'm stress eating. If I'm not careful, I'm going to gain like fifty pounds from this._

The waitress returns a second later, a glazed scone sitting on a small china plate. She sets it in front of him and smiles. 

"Here you go," she says, smiling. "You look familiar. Have you been here before?" 

"Not that I can remember. Been a few years since I've been to Vegas," Seth replies, breaking off a small piece of the buttery pastry. "I've been told I have one of those faces." 

_Any chance you were a wrestling fan about five years back?_ he thinks. 

"I've been working here since we opened. I never forget a face." The woman purses her lips, clearly in thought. "Mind coming with me a sec?" She taps her foot on the tile floor. 

"Oh, I appreciate your attention but I'm..." Seth drifts off mid-sentence. He's not at a point where he's out to most of the world. 

"No, not that. I'm actually married," the waitress laughs. "I just want to show you something." She taps her fingers impatiently against her serving tray. "It'll be quick and then, I'll leave you alone. I swear I've seen you before" 

Seth reluctantly rises to his feet. All he wants is to drink tea and ruminate on all the mistakes he's made in life. Instead, he's at the mercy of a waitress who clearly won't leave him alone unless he follows her. 

So, he does.

The waitress leads him through the crowded shop and into the wedding chapel. She stops in front of a giant cork board and gestures to it with a broad sweep of her hand.

"This is our wedding wall. Our couples can choose to leave their pictures if they want to. Most don't but some do," she explains. With a pointy nail, she jabs at a picture tacked in the lower left hand corner. "Isn't that you?" 

Seth squats down to be eye level with the picture. He's never been married before, so, he's naturally curious at this stranger who looks so much like him. 

His brow furrows in confusion. He can't believe what he's seeing. This can't be possible. 

"Well?" the waitress asks, grinning. "How's it been?" 

"Um, fine." Seth isn't sure what else to say because he can't comprehend what he's seeing. This doesn't make sense.

"Well, thanks for humoring me. I'll have your tea right out," the waitress says, heading back to the cafe. 

Seth exhales sharply, his whole body quivering with the effort. He reaches out, pulling the photo off the board and pocketing it. 

Best to figure out just what this is before jumping to conclusions. 

Against his better judgment, he calls Cesaro. It might be his best friend's wedding week but he needs help and no one else will do. He'll find a way to make it up to Antonio. 

"You're lucky Sheamy's a heavy sleeper when he drinks," Cesaro grumbles, sitting across the table from Seth. He reaches out, grabbing the empty china cup next to Seth's half-full cup and pours tea from the pot. "What is this grand emergency that I had to come down here ASAP?" 

Seth takes the photo out of his pocket, places it face down on the table and slides it across the table to Cesaro. 

"I might have a problem," he admits, watching Cesaro pick up the picture. "I don't remember ever having been here but the waitress recognized me from the photo and..." 

"Hold on." Cesaro narrows his eyes in confusion. He gasps, his hand covering his mouth. "You married Dean." 

"Apparently?" Seth takes another sip of tea. "I mean- I don't even remember ever coming here." Sighing, he sets the cup down. "What the fuck do I do? Just walk up to him and say 'Oh B-T-Dubs, we got married a week before you broke my heart and never knew'?" 

"I have no idea, Seth. Normally, I know just what to say but you've actually thrown me for a loop." Cesaro rubs the bridge of his nose. "You probably should go to the marriage bureau and make sure that you're legally married. For all we know, this is a joke picture." He hands the picture back to Seth. 

Seth stares at the picture. It's strangely heavy in his palm. He brings it closer to his eye, trying to memorize every detail.

It's him and Dean together. Dean's got his arms draped over Seth's shoulders and his chin rests there as well, so they stand cheek to cheek. They both have soft eyes and huge grins, clearly showing the world that they're in love and not afraid to show it. 

_What happened to those people?_ Seth thinks, carefully folding the photo and putting it in his hoodie pocket.  
\---  
Cesaro had been kind enough to move their suit appointment back so Seth had time to visit the marriage bureau. 

Seth insisted that he had time to check it out and no plans had to be delayed because of him. It's Antonio's weekend. Time didn't have to stop because he had apparently married his ex-boyfriend on a drunken night out. 

_No, Seth. Take care of business. Besides, I want to sleep in before the next thing._

There's a reason Cesaro's his best friend. 

Seth stands at the marriage bureau, feeling strangely out of place among all the happy couples. To say that he feels stupid would be putting it lightly. 

Who the hell gets married and stays married for three years without realizing it? 

"Excuse me, I need to see if my marriage certificate is on file here." It's taken an hour but Seth is finally to the front of the line. He stares sheepishly at the scarred countertop. 

"Fill out this form and I'll see what we have," the clerk says, shoving a clipboard and pen forward. 

Seth stares at the form, suddenly grateful for the fact that he remembers Dean's general information. He had tried to forget it but hadn't been able to.

_Who the fuck expects that to come in handy?_ he thinks, shoving the completed form back to the clerk with his driver's license on top. 

"Okay, that'll be fifty cents," the clerk says.

Seth digs around in his pocket, coming up with two quarters. He finds it almost funny that it's so cheap to find out if he'd done something crazy. 

The clerk hands him a piece of paper and his license. 

"Thank you!" she calls, gesturing him to move to the side. 

Seth replaces his license in his wallet and stares at the piece of paper. It's got all of their pertinent information and a date of ceremony. 

There was no doubt now. 

A week before Dean Ambrose had broken his heart, they'd gotten married.  
\---  
"You realize that you will have to tell him?" Cesaro asks, glancing up and down at the linen suit Seth's trying on. "It's not a fun conversation but he has to know, especially since I assume you'll be getting a divorce?" 

Seth groans, feeling especially claustrophobic. He had warned Cesaro that linen didn't look good on him. It made look like a crazed pimp. 

"It's not working, is it?" he asks, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd purposely chosen to gloss over Cesaro's question. This wasn't the time to focus on his problems, outside of this hideous suit. 

"Not with your hair. So either, we straighten your hair or try Plan B." Cesaro scratches his chin. "I doubt you'll let me touch your hair so Plan B it is." He pulls out a second garment bag and unzips it. He pulls out a pair of designer jeans and a gray button-down dress shirt. 

"You're going to let me wear jeans in your wedding?" Seth cocks his head, taking in the new outfit. It definitely is more _him_ than the suit. 

"We're dressing it up but you look like a crazed pimp in the white linen." Cesaro groans, sinking into a chair. He waves off the tailor so it's just the two of them. "This wedding has been a disaster." 

"Well, I thought that was why you decided on a Vegas wedding?" Seth asks, changing out of the linen suit and back into the basketball shorts and t-shirt he'd worn to the fitting.

"That's almost worse. Destination wedding- I thought it'd be easier but nothing's going right. My best man is secretly married _and_ looks terrible in linen. My fiance's best man keeps trying to run. Sheamus keeps changing his mind on everything and we don't even have rings yet!" 

Seth gasps. 

"Dean keeps trying to run?" He doesn't know why that's the first place he jumps to but he does. 

"Yes. Fake emergencies galore. He had a sick cat- Ambrose doesn't even have a cat!" Cesaro throws his arms up in the air, clearly flustered. "We think he's trying to run from you." 

"Oh." Seth stops to consider this. He doesn't want to be the reason his best friend has a terrible wedding. "Would it be easier if I stepped down? You have so many people here- maybe someone else can be your best man?" 

"No. If I do that, that stubborn asshole wins. Not going to happen. You're my best man," Cesaro says, his head resting in his hands. "Try this on." He nods at the outfit that is now sitting on a chair. 

"I tried to tell you. Linen doesn't suit me." Seth changes into the offered outfit. The grey button-down shirt isn't great but the jeans definitely fit, clinging to him in just the right places. "Better- at least, I think so." 

"It'll do," Cesaro sighs unhappily. "It'll do."  
\---  
Seth stares at his phone. It's been at least a year since he had even remotely considered calling Dean. He knows that he has to tell him what he's learned but he also has his best friend's wedding to think about. 

"The wedding is tomorrow. The courthouse opens back on Tuesday. I can tell him Monday," he rationalizes, staring at the picture and marriage certificate. They seem to have taken up residence on the room desk. 

He stops, staring at the picture for what feels like the millionth time. It doesn't make sense. How do those people go from being so insanely in love that they marry to breaking up a week later? 

"Where did we go wrong?" he asks, settling into the desk chair and picking up the picture. He traces their smiles with the edge of his finger. As his eyes connect with his photo eyes, he has to stop to blink back tears. 

Like he had originally thought, it hadn't made sense.

That terrible day would forever be etched in his memory. It had been a typical day off for them until it wasn't. 

Seth had woken up early, tucking Dean in the way he usually did. He had errands that needed to be run so they could go on the next loop. He showered and dressed, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple. 

Just an ordinary day...

He had come back several hours later, balancing bags. Groceries, dry cleaning, that weird muscle rub that Dean swore by even though it was only sold by one naturopath in the city...

_Hey, come help me. Car's loaded._  
_We need to talk._  
_Well, help me first and then we can talk._  
_No, we need to talk now._  
_What's wrong?_

Dean had quietly explained that he'd recently done some soul-searching and realized that he wasn't in a place to love Seth the way that he deserved to be loved. Their being together was only bound to hurt Seth and that was the last thing Dean wanted. It was better to end on a high note than wait for them to hate each other...

Seth had done everything in his power to convince Dean that he was being insane. Seth didn't care about pasts or demons. He just knew that he loved Dean and that was what really mattered. 

It didn't matter. Dean had to do what he had to do. 

That was the last time that they'd spoken prior to last night's party. After that, Seth had quietly retired, promising to make sporadic appearances on the condition that he didn't have to see Dean.

Seth hates to admit it but he's still very much in love with the asshole that broke his heart. 

There hadn't been anyone serious since Dean. He'd gone out on a few dates, usually wrestlers that Cesaro insisted would be a good fit for him. None of them could live up to Dean and what they shared. 

"I can't do this," Seth mutters, grabbing his keycard. "I have to get out of this room." 

He goes back to the coffee shop, hoping for more tea and the chance to be alone in his thoughts. It's not quite so isolating- having long conversations with himself in the presence of others. 

Seth settles at the same table he had been at last night. He gets the same waitress who seems happy to see him. 

"Lavender-orange and a scone, right?" she chirps perkily. 

Seth nods. 

"Be right back!" she exclaims.

_So, do I tell him?_ he thinks, staring at the chintz wallpaper. _How do I even tell him?_

"Mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asks. "Kind of need a seat and this place is full." 

Seth twitches. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Slowly, he glances up and connects with the deep blue eyes of Dean.


	2. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small floral disaster forces Seth to interact with Dean.

"If you insist," Seth mutters, looking away. "Though I see at least three empty tables." He doesn't mean to sound brash but this is _awkward_.

Dean pulls out the chair and sits down across from Seth. He either _hasn't_ gotten the hint or is _choosing_ to ignore it. It's hard to tell. 

"I was surprised to see you last night," Dean mutters, staring across the table. He tries to maintain eye contact but Seth won't allow it. "Thought you'd find a way out of being here." He breaks his gaze and stares down at his hands. 

Seth exhales through his nose, hoping he isn't showing his annoyance. He can't tell if Dean is trying to bait him but on the off chance he was, Seth's not giving him the satisfaction of reacting. 

"Antonio would have killed me," Seth gazes at a spot over Dean's shoulder, choosing to focus on the wallpaper. The waitress hands Seth the scone plate. "Thank you." He sets the plate down. 

"He wouldn't take no for an answer, would he?" Dean asks, breaking off a piece of the scone and putting it in his mouth. 

"Nope. Said I was old enough to be an adult and face my ex," Seth says, pulling the plate just out of Dean's reach. If he wanted food, he could buy it. 

Sharing food feels _too_ intimate. 

They sit in awkward silence. This entire situation is painful. At one point, they'd been that couple that people stare at and silently envy. Now, they were strangers who could barely stand the thought of sharing tea. 

Seth has to bite his tongue several times to avoid telling Dean what he had learned. He's not trying to hide the truth. They'll have to deal with the consequences at some point. He just wants to give Cesaro a peaceful, drama-free wedding. 

"Can I speak freely?" Dean asks. This causes Seth to curse mentally. This is either a sign to listen or a sign to run. He's not sure which yet. 

"If you insist," Seth replies, wiping his clammy palms on the front of his jeans. "Make it quick though. I need to go to bed soon. Have to be up early to make sure that Cesaro doesn't kill the florist." 

"I'm sorry," Dean blurts out. "I've regretted hurting you every day since it happened. I've wanted to apologize sooner but I was hurt and proud to admit I was wrong." 

Seth bites down on his lip until he tastes blood. He has to fight every urge he has to tell Dean _exactly_ what he thinks. _Dean had been hurting?_ Was he really saying that? What about all the pain that Dean had caused him? 

Seth stares deeply into his cup of tea. He doesn't have words for how angry he is. He wants to respond. He wants to react but he can't. 

He had promised Cesaro that he would behave. That promise is the _only_ thing keeping Dean safe from a teapot to the head. 

Seth figures that it's kind of difficult to be your best friend's best man if you've been arrested for hitting your ex-boyfriend-slash-secret husband in the head with a teapot. 

"Look, I appreciate the sentiment but this isn't the time or place," Seth says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Antonio will kill me if I ruin his wedding by committing murder." He signals the waitress for his check. 

Tears sting his eyes but Seth will not allow himself to cry. He's still _so_ angry. Seeing Dean again has only managed to bring back the feelings of loathing and contempt that he thought he had bottled away.

"Will you please talk to me?" Dean asks, paying the waitress with a twenty dollar bill. 

"The best I can promise you is after tomorrow," Seth mutters, rising to his feet. "See you tomorrow."  
\---  
Seth wakes up to someone frantically banging on the door. Blearily, he sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes. He gropes for his phone, wakes the screen up and jumps up with a start.

"Fuck," he hisses, realizing that he should have been up an hour ago. He jumps out of bed, throws on the first clean outfit he sees and rushes over to the door. 

"Sorry, I had a really _rough_ night," Seth apologizes, throwing the door open. Cesaro storms in with his arms flaring, his eyes glaring and overall, just looking he wants to kill someone. "What's wrong?" 

"The florist canceled!" Cesaro exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air. "I _knew_ that fucking florist was a bad idea. Something told me to find another one but no, I couldn't do that. The price was right and he had the flowers I wanted." 

Seth groans. This is literally one of the _worst_ things that could possibly happen. 

"Tony, it's Las Vegas- they don't have a 24 hour florist?" Seth asks, putting his socks on. 

"Delivery people are booked solid until _after_ the reception. There is _one_ solution but I know you won't like it," Cesaro says.

_Fuck. I know what he's going to say._ Seth thinks, tying his boot laces. _Please don't say pick them up with Dean._

"If you pick them up with Dean, you'd be _saving my wedding_ ," Cesaro pleads. "I know how you feel about him but I literally have no other choice."

_He would play that card._ Seth thinks crankily. _If I don't put up with the asshole who broke my heart, my best friend's wedding is ruined. Of course._

"No other choice?" Seth asks, closing his eyes. He's pretty sure that there's nothing he wouldn't do for his best friend but this is asking a whole lot. 

"None. Short of recruiting more help and this is something that we only trust you two to handle," Cesaro explains. 

_Low blow, Antonio, low blow._ Seth thinks, realizing that he's going to have no choice but to play the hero. 

_Someone_ has to save the day.  
\---  
"Ground rules," Seth says, staring at Dean through the half-open car window. He hits the button to lock the door as a way to make sure Dean understands exactly what's being asked of him before he's in the car. " _Absolutely no_ talking about us." He stares harder at the other man. "This is strictly a business arrangement." 

"Deal," Dean mutters, glaring. He tries to open the door but finds it is still locked. "Can you let me in?"

"Understand that if it were not for Cesaro, I wouldn't have agreed to this. I'm pretty sure you're the last person on the planet I want to see," Seth grumbles, unlocking the door. He waits until Dean settles in the front and buckles his seat belt. "If I ever get my hands on the fucked up florist..." 

"That's what I said," Dean says. He shrugs. "Just glad that they were able to find a last minute replacement. My suggestion was to buy out the floral department at Whole Foods and I'd fix it." He sighs. "Anything for Sheamus." 

"Well, you always had a way with plants and flowers. I never understood it," Seth comments, smirking. "Your garden was glorious." 

_Back off, Rollins. You're getting too friendly._ he thinks, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white. 

He had dreamed of being this close to Dean since the day they had split. It's the oddest thing- the thought of a dream _finally_ coming true after three years.

Yet, he also wishes he hadn't had a chance to get this close. It puts his heart at risk. 

"I don't understand how they managed to find the worst florist in the city," Dean comments, staring out the window. "It's _Las Vegas_ , land of cheap, quality florists." 

"It's also like the marriage capital of the country," Seth replies casually without thinking. 

So much for keeping it cordial. 

Seth isn't surprised to find Dean is as charming as ever. He also still has that annoying habit of being impossible to stay mad at. 

Groaning, Seth realizes two things. 

1\. It's going to be a really long day and it's not even 11 AM yet.   
2\. Cesaro's _fucking lucky_ that Seth loves him.

\---  
"Was it terrible?" Cesaro asks, watching Seth enter the bridal suite. He rushes over to help Seth carry in the ceremony flowers. 

"Not today. Today was the Dean Ambrose I fell for and presumably married. Not the insecure asshole who doesn't think he's good enough for anyone," Seth mutters, setting a vase of purple hyacinths down. 

"I didn't order hyacinths," Cesaro comments, leaning in to sniff a flower.

"Gift from Dean. Apparently they mean please forgive me? Maybe he learned the language of flowers from his non-existent cat." Seth groans, settling on a chaise lounger. "This is the Dean I have to watch out for." 

"Why?" 

"Because I still love him? Asshole broke my heart but that doesn't mean I _wouldn't_ take him back, just that I probably _shouldn't_." He shrugs, raising his sunglasses so they rest on the top of his head. 

It hadn't been a bad morning with Dean. This fact alone surprises Seth. He never expected he would actually _enjoy_ spending time with him. 

In fact, it was _almost_ like old times again. 

"I cannot thank you enough!" Cesaro says, enveloping Seth in another hug. "Bigger question- did you tell him?" 

"NO! The last thing I want is drama on your day," Seth says, breaking the hug. "I mean- it never came up. I set ground rules and I had to honor them and..."

"You chickened out?" 

"I chickened out." Seth throws his arms in the air. "This is one conversation that you can't prepare for." 

"I appreciate that. This _might_ just be the wedding from hell." Cesaro shakes his head, looking uncertain if he should cry or laugh. 

"More problems?" Seth asks sympathetically. 

"Minor but still annoying," Cesaro sighs, laughing in a strangled sort of way. "The baker ran out of _pink_ gum paste flowers so we had to go with red. That's fine but we picked the centerpieces to off-set the pink and I just...can't." 

"That's terrible." Seth _knows_ something like this is relatively minor but he also knows it's annoying for Cesaro. 

"Just want this to go well," Cesaro mutters, glancing away.

Seth agrees.


	3. Sunday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sheamus runs, Seth and Dean are forced to team up together to save the wedding.

_Sunday Night_

"I have a _small_ problem," Dean says, leaning in so only Seth can hear him. "Okay, I lied. _Small_ is putting it lightly. Try _huge_ problem."

"What?" Seth asks, hoping Cesaro isn't around.

"Sheamus is _gone_ ," Dean mutters, still trying to keep his voice down.

"Gone?" Seth cocks his head in confusion. Dean _can't_ be telling the truth. "Where the fuck did he go?"

"I don't know. He apparently is being a nut because of all the shit that's gone wrong with this wedding," Dean says. "I don't want to freak Cesaro out."

"Well, we _either_ tell him or we find Sheamus on our own," Seth mutters. He holds his finger up. "I know. Be right back."

He _knows_ that Cesaro has the location of his fiancé. It's mainly to just make sure _someone_ can find him in the case of an emergency.

If _this_ didn't count as an emergency, Seth didn't know what did.

He runs to find Cesaro pacing. They're ninety minutes away from the ceremony and Cesaro _vibrates_ with nervous energy.

"Nothing else can go wrong, right?" Cesaro asks, pausing. He sighs, staring at his phone.

"It'll be worth it, Tony. Can I borrow your phone? Mine's on charge." Seth's a bad liar on a good day but today is worse.

He _can't_ let Cesaro find out that they've lost Sheamus. He's _pretty sure_ that would worry his best friend.

"Fine. Was about to turn it over to you anyway. If one person cancels on me for a stupid reason, I might scream," Cesaro says, shaking his head. He hands the phone to Seth.

Seth races back to Dean. He holds the phone up, triumphant with his prize.

"Could you be any more _obvious_?" Dean snarls, pulling Seth back.

Seth understands that he needs to be more inconspicuous. Cesaro can't find out. He would kill Seth for not telling him and then murder Dean for losing Sheamus to begin with.

Freaking out the groom is the _last_ thing he wants. Plus he knows Cesaro would murder him if he _couldn't_ get Sheamus back.

Seth pulls up the locating app and checks for Sheamus' location.

"Found him," Seth says softly, grabbing Dean by the forearm. "Come on." He drags Dean alongside him.

 _This is insane. Let me team up with my secret husband to save my best friend's friend wedding. If this isn't a Lifetime movie of the month, I don't know what is._ Seth thinks, leading Dean through the casino. He keeps one eye on the dot, praying that it doesn't move.

Luckily, it stays in one spot.

Seth's grateful for the fact Sheamus hasn't left the building. If he had actually run and entered the Strip, he would have been impossible to find, meaning Seth and Dean would be in serious trouble.

They find him on the rooftop patio, staring at the lights of The Las Vegas Strip.

"Are you _really_ planning on leaving Cesaro at the altar?" Seth asks, carefully approaching the man. He steps back, Sheamus turning frantically around.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" Sheamus asks, pausing to focus back on the lights.

"Well, can you tell me _why_ you're doing this? If I have to tell my very strong, very angry Swiss best friend, I'd like to understand," Seth murmurs, resting a hand on Sheamus' shoulder.

"The start of your married life is supposed to be good. Nothing has gone right!" Sheamus throws his arms in the air, knocking Seth off balance. "What if I'm the cursed one?"

"Hey, Shea- can I tell you something?" Dean gently nudges Seth out of the way. He then shoos him towards the bar. "I thought the same thing once. Made a _bad_ mistake because of it. I don't have _many_ regrets but losing him the way I did is one of them." He sighs, staring wistfully at Seth for a brief moment. "I know the committed life is terrifying but you'll have _more_ regrets if you don't go through with it."

"I just...I don't know." Sheamus sighs. "All of the shit that went wrong. Hope it's not a sign of things to come." He glances away.

"Why don’t you think _rationally_ for a second?" Dean urges. "You don't want to wake up one day, stare at the ceiling and admit that you let the love of your life get away."

Something tells Seth that Dean is speaking from experience.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Seth speaks, his voice starting soft and growing louder. "The space is ready for the reception. Why don't we start the reception early and you two get married right here?" Seth gestures to the lights of Las Vegas, glistening in the distance.

Sheamus nods.

This plan takes a few moments to set up. Bayley's enlisted to help guide the guests to the reception after a few minutes, allowing the couple time to secretly wed.

Then, Seth gets to tell Cesaro _why_ the plan's changed.

"Tony, you're probably wondering why we changed plans," Seth mumbles, staring at Cesaro. "The crazy wedding mishaps _almost_ made Sheamus run."

"I am going to _kill_ him." Cesaro has fire flaring in his eyes. "This shit made me worry too but you don't see me about to pull a Runaway Bride." The fire dies down to show worry. "He still wants to marry me?"

"Yes. He actually does. I think he just _panicked_. You know that he cracks under pressure," Seth says. "Come on. Grab your priest and follow me."

Cesaro follows Seth with the officiant close behind. The man is surprised but _not_ shocked.

Seth assumes that once you've been marrying people in Las Vegas long enough, _nothing_ surprises you.

"I wouldn't be too angry," Seth whispers, just loudly enough for Cesaro to hear.

"Oh I won't kill him just yet," Cesaro tells Seth. They keep close together, the officiant somewhere behind. "I'm just _never_ going to let him live this down."

They find Dean and Sheamus still where Seth had left them.

Seth gives silent thanks. A small part of him had been worried that they would run while he was gone.

 _The runaway husbands' club._ he thinks bitterly.

"Sheamus, I should kill you," Cesaro rushes to him and hugs him. "I'm just glad you didn't leave. I'd have tracked you down and forced you to marry me."

Seth bites down on his lower lip until he tastes blood. He stares awkwardly at Dean, wondering if perhaps he had given up too easily.

"Well, time to get married?" the officiant asks hopefully.

"Sure," Sheamus replies, staring at Cesaro as though he were the only man alive.

Seth's heart thumps almost painfully.

It's a look he _desperately_ misses.  
\---  
Seth stares deep into the glass of whiskey. He'd made it happen. Ensuring Cesaro got married was his one goal of the weekend and he'd done it.

He sits in a corner, watching everything going on. Sheamus and Cesaro glide to a Frank Sinatra song. He's not sure where Dean is but is sure he's skulking about.

"This is where you're hiding," a familiar voice comments.

Seth glances up to find Dean standing in front of him. He holds two glasses of champagne and a chocolate cupcake.

"I _hate_ weddings," Seth admits. "They just make me sad."

Dean presses one of the champagne flutes into Seth's hand.

 _I also don't remember my wedding._ Seth mentally adds.

"Dance with me?" Dean urges.

Seth _knows_ he shouldn't. There are a million reasons why this is a bad idea.

He decides to go against his better judgement. Quickly, he downs the champagne and nods, following Dean towards the dance floor.

He can always think with his head come morning. For now, he's going to listen to his heart.


	4. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean finally have _that_ conversation.

Seth wakes up with a splitting headache. He _knows_ he overdid it last night but after what he'd had to go through, he _deserved_ the chance to get fucked up. 

"Sleeping Beauty, alas you awaken!" a familiar voice exclaims. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up!" 

Seth sits up, trying to figure out where he is. As he sits up, the room begins to spin rapidly, forcing him to quickly lay back down and squeeze his eyes shut. 

"Easy," the voice urges, putting a hand on Seth's back. "You're probably just hung over." 

"Dean?" Seth mumbles, his head aching and his mouth try. It had been a few years since his last hangover and he's forgotten how much they suck. "Why are you in my room?" 

"Drink." Dean holds a bottle of tepid water to Seth's lips. "I have the aspirin and the hashbrowns are on the way up." 

_He still remembers my hangover cure._ Seth thinks, still trying to figure out what's going on. 

"Did we...?" Seth decides to broach the subject. Once he gets the awkwardness out of the way, he can continue on with the conversation. 

"No. You _tried_ to seduce me but I was a gentleman and slept in a chair," Dean admits, struggling to open the bottle of aspirin. "Here." He shakes out two pills into the palm of Seth's hand. 

"Oh sorry." Seth swallows the aspirin with a sip of water. "What time is it? What time is the damn post-wedding brunch?" 

"It's 9:45 AM. Brunch is at 11 and better question- why haven't you run from me?" Dean cautiously sits on the edge of the bed, facing Seth. "It wasn't even like two nights ago that you tried to kill me with a teapot." 

"Did I actually say that out loud?" Seth knows he definitely _thought_ that but he can't remember ever articulating it. 

"You didn't need to- remember I'm a mind reader?" 

Actually, Seth had remembered. When they had been together, Dean _always_ had the innate ability to know just what Seth was thinking. 

"Well, if you know me so well, why do _you_ think I didn't run?" Seth retorts, drinking more water. His stomach churns with more nausea. 

"You don't hate me as much as you pretend to. If anything, you love me just as much as I love you but you're too stubborn to admit it, especially after the way we ended," Dean says, beginning to pace around the room. 

_Get the fuck out of my head._ Seth thinks. He knows he'd asked for Dean's opinion but because he was spot on, Seth feels almost _violated_.

"I don't want to move," Seth mumbles, doubling over. His stomach is angrier than ever. "Fuck." 

He forces himself to stand, feeling as though he's about to puke. He runs to the bathroom, using the last of his strength to make it to the toilet just in time. 

He hunches over the toilet, feeling as though he's emptying his system of anything he's ever consumed. His nasal passages burn with bile. He's sweaty and shaking. He also can't shake the feeling that he will never stop puking.

"Hey, you'll be okay," Dean whispers, holding Seth's hair back. "That damn whiskey is evil. It hits you worse the next day." 

Seth rests his forehead on the cool porcelain of the toilet. He can feel Dean rubbing his back and whispering assurances. 

_If only he could always be like this._ Seth thinks sadly. 

"Try this." Dean hands him a small styrofoam cup. 

Seth takes the cup and takes a small, cautious sip. Plain Canada Dry Ginger Ale- the _only_ soda he'll drink when he's hungover. 

"You are being too good to me," Seth mutters, slowly rising to his feet. 

_Much nicer than I might have been to you._ Seth adds mentally. 

It takes Seth lying there for a good hour to recover enough that he can _even_ think of moving.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Seth _thinks_ he can get away with wearing his jeans a second time but if he wears the same shirt, people will definitely talk. 

"What? Don't want people to think you're doing the walk of shame?" Dean teases, throwing a t-shirt at Seth. 

"Precisely" Seth pulls his clothes on. "Ready?"   
\---  
"Seth, we just wanted to give you a thank-you." Cesaro pulls him into a tight hug. After a few moments, they break apart. "We also just wanted to give you this small gift to say thank you." 

"You don't have to give me a thing," Seth says, taking the gift bag that Cesaro's forcing into his hands. 

Cesaro is a notoriously bad gift giver. 

"Oh, don't worry. Sheamus picked it. It's a monogrammed whiskey decanter and some vintage whiskey." 

After last night, whiskey is _probably_ the last thing a still-hung over Seth wants. 

"I'm just happy it worked." Seth hugs Cesaro again for good measure. "It really was a beautiful wedding, all things considered." 

"You were with Dean last night," Cesaro whispers. 

"So?" Seth responds cheekily. 

"Just be careful. I do not doubt that he is worth your time but be careful." 

It means a lot to Seth for his best friend to approve. He knows Cesaro would never advocate for anything that might be considered bad for him. 

"Thanks, Bro." Seth goes to move but Cesaro keeps him close. 

"You do realize he knows?" Cesaro's voice is barely above a whisper. 

"What?" Seth squeaks.

"He said it without saying it. Sheamus said he thought it was a bad idea to start married life off like this and he thought he was cursed- Dean said he'd been there and made a huge mistake because of it," Cesaro says, sounding serious. 

"I didn't think he was talking about weddings," Seth murmurs, still trying to sound hushed.

"Oh, trust. I think he was." Cesaro sighs, pulling away. "I've got to go mingle. Just think about it." 

Seth pulls away. If Dean remembered them getting married, that changed _everything_. Did that have anything to do with why he left?

"We need to talk." Seth rushes up to Dean, grabbing him by the shoulder. " _Now_." 

He knows Dean looks baffled as if he can't quite figure out what's going on. 

Seth drags him by the shoulder all the way out to a bus stop fifty feet away from the hotel entrance. This might have been overkill but Seth wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that they weren't overheard. Better safe than sorry.

"Yes?" Dean looks amused. 

"Tell me the truth." Seth does his best to control the level of agitation in his voice. "Right now." 

"You know," Dean mumbles, looking almost embarrassed. 

"Know what?" Seth purposely guides the conversation, just in case Dean has any other secrets. 

"The fact we're legally married?" Dean crosses his arms over his chest. "I was _going_ to tell you but conversations like this are so difficult and there's never a good time." 

Seth doesn't know if he should be relieved or annoyed. He is just _confused_.

"You knew this entire time?" Seth asks. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Dean stares sheepishly at the ground. It's clear that he has no clue how to respond. 

"Do you want me to be honest?" Dean asks, staring at Seth. 

"Well, yes. Considering...never mind. My story comes later." Seth meets Dean's gaze. 

"I didn't want you to regret marrying me, _especially_ once I realized that you didn't remember." Dean blinks back tears. 

It's the first time Seth can remember ever seeing Dean cry.

"All you had to do was tell me. I wouldn't have cared." Seth feels all the hurt and anger coming back to the surface. Luckily for Dean, the contempt is gone. It's just... _evaporated_. Seth just feels sad. 

It hurts him to think about all the things they missed, because Dean couldn't control his demons. Seth's been sad and lonely for three years. He can't even imagine what Dean's been feeling. 

"I just didn't want you to wake up one morning and think you wasted your life," Dean continues. 

Seth finds himself doing something unexpected. 

_He hugs Dean._

"Why?" Dean asks, tears filling his eyes. "Why are you hugging me? You should hate me." 

"I spent three years hating you." Seth continues the hug. He chooses to stick his nose in the crook of Dean's neck. Inhaling, he takes in that special scent of Ivory Soap, Musk and roses. "I'm tired of hating you." 

Seth wants nothing more than to tell Dean he had wanted him back. There would be nothing better. 

Seth also realizes that he's not willing to put his heart on the line again. If Dean wants him back, he'll have to earn it. 

"Do you forgive me?" Dean stares up, his eyes full of pain. "Please tell me you do." 

"I forgive you- not for leaving. I'm still pissed about that. I forgive you for hurting me." Seth holds Dean tighter, still inhaling that special scent. 

"So, what do we do?" Dean asks, breaking apart from the hug. "If you want a divorce, I _think_ there's a DIY kit," 

"Did I _say_ I wanted a divorce?" Seth asks. He sighs, noticing Dean hesitating. " _Answer me_." 

"No, you didn't." Dean stares away. "Does that mean you want to get back together?" 

"I'm not against it." Seth stares up at the sky and decides to just jump in. "Ambrose, I _never_ stopped loving you. Even when I was at my lowest, I _still_ loved you." 

"Really?" Dean asks, surprised. 

Seth nods. 

"I'm convinced you're my one." Seth continues speaking. "Can I get you to agree that we take it one day at a time? Slowly?" 

Seth knows he's probably a fool for this. It's extremely likely that he'll end up with a broken heart again. 

Yet, it's okay. 

_Something_ tells him it'll be okay.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's bad luck for you to be here," Seth says, standing. He turns to face Dean, hovering in the doorway. "Wasn't Bayley supposed to keep you busy?" He stops fussing with his tie as he crosses the room to meet his husband. 
> 
> "A- _think_ that only counts for the first wedding." Dean gives Seth that cheeky grin that always seems to manage to make his knees buckle. "B- You put me at the mercy of a woman who's seven and a half months pregnant."

"It's bad luck for you to be here," Seth says, standing. He turns to face Dean, hovering in the doorway. "Wasn't Bayley supposed to keep you busy?" He stops fussing with his tie as he crosses the room to meet his husband. 

"A- _think_ that only counts for the first wedding." Dean gives Seth that cheeky grin that always seems to manage to make his knees buckle. "B- You put me at the mercy of a woman who's seven and a half months pregnant." 

"You snuck away whle she was in the bathroom, didn’t you?” Seth asks, doing his best to hide his amusement. He knows he’ll face the wrath of Bayley if she catches him laughing at Dean’s antics. “Is that _really_ the way you treat the mother of your child?”

"Could be yours for all we know." Dean shrugs, draping his arms around Seth's neck. "Thoughts on the name _Nova_?" 

"Don't like it." Seth rises up, pecking Dean on the cheek. 

It's been two years since Seth's discovery. Any _rational_ person would have run, deciding Dean was more personality than they could handle. Not Seth- he's never been known for being particularly like that. He's been quietly busy, enjoying Dean and his career. He's one of the most decorated trainers in the business and his marriage is going _great_ , despite their unorthodox beginning. 

Oh, life's been _good_.

Now with them nearing 40, they've decided they need to take the next step in their relationship. 

Starting their family

"You're lucky I don't want to expose my niece-slash-nephew to violence," Bayley hisses, walking up behind them. Her hand rests in the center of her swollen belly. "I run to the bathroom for _five_ minutes and you end up exactly where you're not supposed to be." 

"Sorry, Bay. Should have warned you he's a sneak." Seth reaches down, twining their fingers together. "How are you feeling?" 

"Huge. I don't think I've _ever_ been this big." She reaches out, grabbing Seth's free hand. He gives her a puzzled look as she presses his hand into the center of her belly. "Feel that?" She moves his hand to another spot on her belly. 

Seth's eyes widen as he feels the tiny _something_ nudging him in his palm. It's hard to reconcile the fact that he feels their future child move and kick. "Whoa." 

"I want to feel!" Dean exclaims, resting his hand besides Seth. "Holy shit!" 

"Language!" Bayley scolds. The amusement in her eyes tells Seth she's doing her best not to laugh. It's a relief to know he's not the only one that needs to resist laughing at Dean's antics. "I've vowed to give my niece-slash-nephew the best possible start and that includes avoiding bad language." 

Seth exchanges a look with Dean. It's meant to say _Let it go._  
Dean nods, signifying that he's gotten the message. 

Turning his back, Seth crosses to the huge glass windows overlooking the Vegas Strip. He sees the different hotels, the lights just starting to come on in the dusk of the night. He can't believe this is his life. 

"Happy with your choice?" Cesaro asks, standing beside him. "Thought you'd be more upset that they closed the original place." He rests a hand on Seth's shoulder. 

"Nah. I loved that place, but it wasn't right for this." With his back still to the people in the suite, he gestures behind him. "That place is where you got your start, and I somehow got mine but this is _our_ fresh start." 

"Why the Stratusphere?" Cesaro asks. "This is the last place I expected you to be." 

Seth laughs. This wasn't his first choice. He'd wanted something more traditional and classy. Dean had had his heart set on their recommitment happening on one of the thrill rides. Since Bayley couldn't participate due to her pregnancy, they'd managed to compromise on The Sky Lounge. 

"I have my reasons." Seth decides some things are best kept between him and Dean. "So does Dean but the one thing we could agree on is it had to be here. Our story started here and it made sense for the next part to start here." 

For as much strangeness as the city's brought them, Seth loves it. So much of his adult life revolves around this chaotic place and its secrets. 

He can't imagine being anywhere else for a moment like this.  
\---  
"Our story had a really strange start. I'm sure everyone here is curious what that means but we're keeping that between us." Dean rambles on, staring at the crowded room. "Let me just say Seth never got the wedding he deserved." 

Seth stifles a laugh as he sips a glass of seltzer. Their renewal ceremony had been _a dream_. For two chaotic individuals, it's the best possible outcome. 

"Well, I made that happen. We've been happily married for five years. As we stand here, I can say I love him more than I did the first time we got married." 

_Yeah, because we were drunk._ Seth thinks. _Still can't believe we got that one past the officiant._

"If you've seen the best woman, you probably know we're adding to our faction. We cannot wait. Well, now that we've gathered everyone here to celebrate our commitment, we're also going to find out our child's gender." 

Seth turns, surprised by this. They'd _discussed_ doing the gender reveal at the same time as the reception but no concrete decision had been reached. Seth wants to be annoyed but he has to admit- it's a sweet surprise. 

"So, Babe, if you come up here, we'll cut our commitment cake and find out if Baby Ambrose-Rollins is a boy or a girl. And before you kill me, I just had them add food coloring to the buttercream on the bottom layer." 

Seth rises, pushing his glass aside. He hates to admit it but he's excited for this. He's not even mad that Dean had food coloring added to the filling of the bottom layer. 

He joins Dean on the podium. It's a four layer cake with each layer a different flavor. It's covered in a white buttercream and accentuated with purple ribbon. It's _gorgeous_. 

Seth picks up the cake knife, stopping as Dean rests his hand over his. This may be the most important cut they ever make. 

"Here we go!" Dean exclaims, following Seth's motion to cut the cake. 

After a second, Seth pulls the knife back to make the second cut. His hand begins to tremble but Dean tightens his grip. Seth realizes this is just one of many things he finds the ability to do with Dean's love and support. 

"Here we go!" Dean calls as Seth pulls the slice out. "Show them, Babe!" 

Seth holds up the slice of chocolate cake, resisting the urge to squeak and squeal with excitement. The frosting holding the rich cake together is a vibrant _pink_. 

"It's a girl!" someone calls in the distance, setting off a round of screams and cheers. 

As Bayley joins them, she pulls Seth into a tight hug. To his surprise, he feels their baby girl kicking between them. 

"She's saying hello!" Bayley exclaims, drawing Dean into their group hug. 

A girl. The thought is terrifying. He knows more about Quantum Physics than about raising girls. This fact alone makes the future seem frightening. 

Dean reaches over, squeezing his shoulder. There's no need for words. It's a motion of support, meant to comfort Seth. It's also Dean's way of telling Seth it'll be fine- they'll get through it. This is just a new adventure! 

"We've got this," Dean whispers into Seth's ear. "If we can survive the world's most unconventional start, we can survive anything!" 

Seth hopes Dean's right. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from a Tumblr community: Prompts-for-the-otp
> 
> I took some liberties but it's pretty true to the prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> _Person A and Person B are old flames who haven’t seen each other in years. After passing by each other during a night in Las Vegas, they reconnect._
> 
>  
> 
> _They drunkenly go to a chapel as a joke and are surprised to see a photograph of them from years ago hanging on a wall. The workers there recognize them and ask about how their marriage is going._
> 
>  
> 
> _And that is the moment that Person A and Person B realized that they had been married for all those years._


End file.
